The Servant Girl
by RimaHanabusa819
Summary: Kagome has been a servant girl since the age of 12, when her family was murdered. Working for Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha of the West, she has had a growing desire. Their guards wanted her, but her desires were most dangerous for her health. S/K/I
1. My Lords, I Love!

Disclaimer : Don't own!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Full Summary :

Kagome has been a servant girl since the age of 12, when her family was murdered. Working for Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha of the West, she has had a growing desire. Their guards wanted her, but her desires were most dangerous for her health. Still she carried on, 6 years later will she get her chance? S/K/I

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

WARNING LEMON, S/K/I

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

The Servant Girl

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 1 : My Lords, I Love!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Check out the rack on that one Taki."

"Damn, what's she like 15?"

"I think so, she's human though, she's the new servant everyone's been talking about."

"Hey Dai I thought you were gonna try to get that Kagome chick?"

"I was but Kuri got to her first. Snatched her up from right in front of me."

Neither noticed one of their Lords behind them. Masking his aura he had hid himself well. A Lord shouldn't evesdrop on their guards but he couldn't help it. He had to have his childish moment for a chance. And this was just too juicy to pass up.

"So Dai did he tell you how good she was, I'm dying to know?"

"He didn't get her Taki, She told him who she wanted though. Stupid bitch must have a death wish."

"Well you gonna tell me who she wants?"

"Your not going to like it, but I'll tell you. She wants Lord's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Both, together, at the same time!"

"What, I don't think that a human woman as small as her could take one demon. Let alone two at the same time!"

"That's what Kuri said and she told told him that even if she couldn't at least she would die very happy."

"I don't know I still say she is kind of strange..."

The rest of the conversation was cutt of as the two guards returned to their duties. A smirk forming on his perfect face. A sinister look he would have to find Inuyasha and make this 'Kagome's' fantasy real.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Child go rest, ye have been up since before dawn!"

"Thank you Kaiede." Bowing to the old woman Kagome rose from her seat on the floor. Kagome had to catch up on a full days worth of work. Yesterday she had been bedridden from a nasty fall and a spraind ankle. today had just not been her day. Dragged away by a cat demon guard earlier he had tried to put moves on her. Not wanting the attention she had slipped away after telling his she did not want him. He had asked her who she desired. Embarrasing herself she had told him and them quickly fleed the room. Arriving at her room Kagome set at her vanity and proceded to comb her hair. so caught up in her musings she hadn't noticed the knock at her door. Her attention was caught however when a second knock came, more forcefull than the last. Rising she proceded to the door and immediately fell to her knees upon opening it.

"Mi'Lords."

Looking down at her Sesshomaru spoke.

"Rise."

"Hai Mi'Lord." Rising but averting her eyes to the floor she responded.

"Is there something you need Mi'Lords?"

Kagome scrambled out of the way as Sesshomaru followed by Inuyasha entered the room. Inuyasha closing the door as soon as he was inside of the room.

"Hai, there is, sit."

Nodding to him Kagome took a seat on her futon to await his request.

"This Sesshomaru overheard something most interesting today." He said turning to her, grasping her chin in a clawed hand he turned her attention his way.

"This Sesshomaru knows not the reason of this conversations begining. The reason we have come to talk to you is because it included this Sesshomaru and his brother, as such there is a qustion to be asked."

"I will answer any question you have Mi'Lord." She replied his amber eyes boring into hers.

"Good, it has come to our attention that you wish this Sesshomaru and his brother for an intimate encounter." A gasp rang through the room. Averting her eys to the floor, clawed had still grasping her chin she spoke.

"Hai Mi'Lord, I have desired it since I came under your employ."

"Hn... Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you anything to say about this?"

"Naw I ain't got no problem with it."

"Brother that incessant slang you use grates on this Sesshomaru's nerves."

A giggle was heard, two sets of amber eyes snapping to her blue-grey ones. Noticing their gaze on her Kagome realized that she had basically just spoken out of turn. Eyes once again diverting to the ground prepared for a punishment. Surprised when no strike came Kagome peeked one eye open. A smirk lay on both brothers beautiful faces. And Inuyasha spoke up.

"So Kagome you really wish to have the both of us."

"Hai, Mi'Lord I do!"

"And if you had both of us even if you had us would you want or demand more?"

"No Mi'Lord, it would be however you wished it."

"I see." Inuyasha replied walking over and having a seat next to her.

"What shall we do with her brother?" Sesshomaru inquired turning to Inuyasha.

"I dunno, Make her dream a reality." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Excellent plan brother." Sesshomaru stated while Inuyasha drug her towards him. Sesshomaru following after. The look in her eyes was priceless.

"You may speak freely if you wish."

"Thank you... Um... I... Thank you."

(LEMON!!)

They both chuckled, she was just to cute for words. She had barely enough time to squeak out as Sesshomaru's mouth descended on her. Inuyasha latching onto her neck from behind. Her sleeping yukata torn easily from her body. Both brothers taking time to admire her body. She was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. Pulling her body towards him Sesshomaru captured a nipple in his mouth while Inuyasha captured her lips. Making his way down her body Sesshomaru's tongue went to work. No man had ever touched her like this. Removing his horai from his body Sesshomaru never stopped his ministrations. Inuyasha following suit and undressing himself. Standing from the futon Sesshomaru untied his hamaka and took off his boots. Crawling back on top of her immediately after.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Hai, more than anything Mi'Lord." She responded Inuyasha speaking up.

"No titles here just Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"Hai" She answered in kind.

She was so wet, leaning her forward Inuyasha slid his cock between her thighs from behind coating himself in her juices. Once he was satisfied that his member was sufficiently coated he slowly slid home between her cheeks. Sesshomaru lifted her legs slowly wrapping them around his hips. Sliding his own cock into her waiting pussy. Driving quickly into her he captured her lips and stifled her cry. Inuyasha had slid into her to the hilt just as Sesshomaru thrust into her. The pain was horrible but they gave her time to adjust. Minutes passed and Kagome had adjusted to the invaision. Lifting her hips up she moaned. Taking this as their que to begin Sesshomaru thrust sharply into her. Inuyasha sliding slowly into enjoying the friction untill he heard her speak.

"Mi'L...Inuyasha harder."

Amber eyes widened glancing at a twin pair that was narrowed. Smirking Inuyasha drove into her harder. Head dropping backwards a harsh moan slipped between her lips. A clawed hand stroked her clit, legs shaking with each pass. Nails digging into Sesshomaru's back his eyes glowed red. Grabbing her legs he tossed them on top of his shoulders, both brothers hitting a spot even deeper with the new position.

"Faster." She moaned.

Slaming quickly and sharply into her, Kagome's arousal spiked even more than before. Sesshomaru's Ki began to affect Inuyasha, eyes glowing red also. Sesshomaru captured a breast in each hand, mouth clamping onto her neck. Inuyasha followed soon after, hand reaching around to tease her clit vigoriously. Mouth latching onto the opposite side of her neck. Pounding into her small body furiously the brothers were coming undone quickly. Growling their release, and spending their seed into her they bit into her neck. Lapping at the sweet liquid the brothers drank with glee. Coming down from their high they slid out of her. Cuddling her body between them.

"Thank you." She said tiredly falling into a peacefull slumber, the brothers soon following.


	2. Hello Father!

Disclaimer : Not mine!! Don't own, don't sue!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

TO:

Juniper11, MoveBitch, ice princess 4 sess, Eiko007, Angel of Blood, star-struck-imagination, gothiccheerleader, silverfire2005, Wilkie, Sessygurl, sniffum, Justme, crimsonmoon19, JC1988, anotherthinline, Biteme101,hyper-active-anime-grl, addiesmoon, Sesshoumaru Luver, Wudelfin, fluffymatekris, Sara E. B., shadowkissedangel, izadora15, Aqualeah

ALSO TO : Sugar0o

Thank you so much for all of your support. Your word's really inspire me and here ya go!! And I'm kinda using that idea of your's.

AND : sesshomaru's-wifey76

You are so awesome!!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

WARNING LEMON

SESSHOMARU/ KAGOME/INUYASHA/INUTASHIO.

WITH A LITTLE SESSHOMARU/INUYASHA.

THIS ONE WILL BE CRAZY!

SQUEAMISH NEED TO TURN AWAY!!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Note: Inki - Morbid. Izayoi has passed in this story but Inutashio lives.

This was going to be a oneshot but it turned into a twoshot!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

The Servant Girl

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 2 : Hello Father!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Inki... Where are my son's?"

"I know not Mi'Lord. None have seen them since last night. They were sighted in the servant's quarters."

"Interesting... Thank you Inki!"

"Aye Mi'Lord."

'I wonder what those boys have gotten themselves into this time!'

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hai Inuyasha, what is it?"

"We should really get up. You know father will be coming to find us, and will turn over the whole castle to do it."

"Hai brother we should. Father will not wait long untill he's..."

'Clank'

The shoji door was slammed open sliding harshly on the rail and hitting the base with a clang. Lord Inutashio stood at the door eyes wide and mouth gaping. His two sons had finally learned how to share. A woman no less, Sesshomaru actually looked relaxed for once. Inuyasha was another story, he looked as if someone had just smacked him upside the head. With the noise Kagome had woke up and was looking at Lord Inutashio with fear in her eyes. Drawing the sheet closer to her body Kagome bowed her head and spoke.

"Mi'Lord."

Golden eyes bore down on her. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's glaring back at their father he replied.

"Lift your head girl!"

"Hai Mi'Lord." She wispered blue eyes connecting with him a gasp passed his lips. Red tinted eyes turned to his son's.

"You mated her!"

"Hai Father." Sesshomaru spoke Kagome's head turning quickly to look at him. Head held high Sesshomaru wasn't backing down, and neither was Inuyasha.

"You understand the implications?"

"Hai father." Inuyasha quipped continuing. "We do know how to share." He spoke arrogantly.

"And if I wished to partake?"

Silence answered him both brothers turning and having a silent conversation. Blue eyes wildly scanning the face of each menber in the room. Sesshomaru answered.

"If she wishes... So be it."

Inutashio's gaze narrowed looking at Kagome with a heated gaze. He awaited her answer. Heartrate increasing Kagome looked like a bobble head. Looking back and forth between the brothers and their father she was stuck. If she declined she would most likely be punished. If she accepted she diddn't know what would possibly happen. Should she accept?

"I... I don't... How should I answer a... A question like that?" Kagome stuttered.

"Answer it with your heart. Whatever you wish, so it shall be." Inutashaio answered seating himself on the futon in front of them.

"I... I don't..." Kagome was tongue tied, Turning to him she continued. "Can I have Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as well?"

Three pairs of golden eyes widened, that had caught them off guard.

"You mean to tell me the you want all three of us together?"

"Hai Mi'Lord. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Turning to the brothers Inutashio's gaze spoke to them. All three nodding simultaneously Kagome was in for a ride.

"But... I wan't to do this my way!"

Once again all three were floored by her. This tiny human female was going to take three Taiyoukai at once! Looks were passed around the room Inutashio speaking.

"As you wish."

Being that Inutashio was the only one in the room clothed, Kagome was going to remedy that!

18181818181818181818(LEMON!!)18181818181818181818

Escaping the shyness quickly Kagome crawled to the end of the futon. On the way her position gave the brothers a glorious view of her backside. Feline like in her movements Kagome reached Inutashio. Pulling him towards her she spoke.

"You will allow me to do this my way?"

"Hai, I will."

Satisfied Kagome pulled him closer to her. Attacking the knot that held his horai closed she made quick work of it. Silk sliding down his shoulders, he was built perfectly, just like the brothers. Placing butterfly kisses along the column of his neck her puffs of air dragged a husky moan from his throat. His hand soon tangled itself in the thick mass of silky raven tresses. Burying his head in the crook of her neck he inhaled, breathing in the heavenly scent. His rough, canine tongue caressing the soft, white skin of her shoulder. He groaned shakily as her dainty fingers locked around his neck, pulling him closer. Allowing themselves a moment to regain their oxygen, Kagome's hands traced his markings. Pressing her lips to his, her moist cavern was delicious and hot. Rubbing his defined nose against her cheek breaking the kiss. Carefully tilting her head he dove in once more,capturing her plump lips. Her lips parted and he took the chance and pillaged her offered mouth tongue running over her dull human teeth.

His silk hamaka's floated carelessly to the ground. When had she got those off? Straddling her body he lazily looked over to the brother's who casually lounged to the side looking quite aroused. Regretably pulling away he rose to admire the beauty of the naked woman he was straddling. His clawed fingers splayed agains her breasts to tweak her hardened nipples. Grinning as she arched into his touch he rolled the pebbled nipple between thumb and forefinger. Leaning down he eagerly kissed the valley between her breasts excited mewls rang in his ears. Crying out to the brothers Kagome spoke broken words.

"Inu... Yash... Sess... Maru... You know wha... What I would lik... Like?"

"What is it you want Kagome?" Inuyasha tenderly spoke.

"I want yo... You to t... Touch... Mmmmm... Touch Sessho... Ru!"

Three gasps sounded around the room, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gazing at each other. Sesshomaru had an inquiry.

"This will make you happy?"

"Hai... It will... Gods." She gasped as Inutashio's free hand began to stroke the side of her stomach. Skin lightly twitching he grinned against her neck leaving a wet trail along her neck. Turning to his son's his brow quirked.

"They would never do that. To stubborn and to shy to accept."

But he was overcome by yet another gasp as Sesshomaru had grabbed Inuyasha by his arms and dragged him close to his body.

"You will accept?" It sounded more like a demand than a question but Inuyasha still answered.

"Hai brother, for Kagome I will!"

Dragging Inuyasha on top of his Sesshomaru captured his lips as Inutashio watched in shock. Coming out of it quickly as Kagome grabbed his pulsing shaft and squeezed. A weight settled close to her body. Looking to her side she saw the two brothers liplocked, Inuyasha straddling Sesshomaru. Arousing her even more her scent filled the room quickly. Gasping as Inutashio's hard member surged into her, legs intantly wrapping about his hips as her furiously pumped into her. Turning to look at the brothers Kagome moaned as he hit her sweet spot. Drawing Inuyasha's lips away from Sesshomaru she directed his attention to her breasts. Pulling Sesshomaru's mouth to hers she drew him into a passionate kiss. Wrapping each hand around one of the brothers members Kagome was high in bliss. Inutashio's clawed hand toying with her clit her legs shook. Sesshomaru reached a hand down and replaced her small one with his around Inuyasha's member. Seeing the akward interaction Inutashio decided to turn it up a notch. Rolling onto his back he allowed her to dominate him. Calling Inuyasha over to take up residence in her anal opening he slowly pushed into her. Crying out Kagome clamed Inutashio's lips in a heated kiss. Breaking the kiss all to soon for him she spoke.

"Inuyasha?... Oh god."

"Hai?" He replied breathlessly.

"Will... You allow... Mmmmm... Sessho... Ma... Ru to... Ugh... Enter you?" He rplied without hesitation.

"Hai." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Are you sure brother?"

"Hai." He spoke once again. Their father too caught up in pleasure to notice the futon shift as Sesshomaru crawled to them.

Working Inuyasha's opening with a finger Sesshomaru prepared him. Creating a slow friction Sesshomaru quickly introduced a second finger to his unused hole. Sliding a third home Sesshomaru was satisfied that he was ready. Lining up his member he slid slowly into Inuyasha. The sensation making Inuyasha's eyes roll back it was a sidht to behold. The three were syncronized in their thrusts. The pleasure was unbelieveably harsh on them. Opening his eyes Inutashio was shocked. He had missed a lot as he gazed upon Kagomes form above him. Looking abover her he saw Inuyasha. Teeth clenched he rose a brow as he viewed Sesshomaru behind of Inuyasha. It was new but no less arousing. This would be fun if it was like this almost everytime.

"Gods... Faster please." Kagome begged.

All three youkai increasing their speed harshly. Pounding into the bodies beneath and on top of them visciously. Thery were quickly loosing themselves. The first to go was Kagome of course. Surprisingly the next one's to go were Inutashio and then Inuyasha. Sesshomaru pounding into Inuyasha subsequently pounding him into Kagome and then down on his father. Sesshomaru grunted as he spent himself collapsing on Inuyasha.

"We'll have to do this again!" Kagome commented recieving moans from the three youkai. This would be forever be a family affair of sorts!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

I scared myself when I proofread this. The lemon was actually kind of hard to do. Having to keep four names straight Damn. Wow I'm demented. But I like it!! Till next time...Peace!


End file.
